


Worked Up

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983





	Worked Up

You were working solo as always, you were sitting in diner going through the murder spree that has been going on in the town, you were eyes deep in research when someone sat in the seat opposite to you, you looked up only to find Sam freaking Winchester. There was a old bald man standing beside him

"Hey Y/N" said Sam.

"Hi yourself and where is Dean?" you said and continued your research.

"Dean is not here.Why are you in town?" asked Sam.

"Working a case Winchester" you said keeping a straight face,

"Weird murders?" asked Sam

You didn't answer.

"We are here on that case, so you need not worry about it" said Sam reaching for the files you had of those cases.

You smacked off his hand. Sam smirked

The older man cleared his throat.

"Y/N this is my partner Samuel and Samuel this is very sexy Y/N" you rolled your eyes on his dumb way of flirting. 

You nodded at old man, he nodded back.

You asked Samuel to sit, he sat beside Sam, who seemed different, the Sam you used to know was shy and humble, this Sam was confident and arrogant.

"Sam, I am working this case, so how about you find yourself a new case and not try to snake mine." you said bluntly.

"You are in over your head, you can not do this all by yourself, your perky ass will get into trouble" Sam retorted.

Sam was staring into your eyes with all the lust and greed he could muster up..........His eyes traveled south watching the swell of your breasts with renewed interest. He licked his tongue and then looked back at your face, winking at you shamelessly. 

"Sam, don't speak like that to a lady, Y/N if you don't mind we tag along, there is always safety in numbers" said Samuel.

"Sure, if you want to, I don't mind" you said nonchalantly .

The older man nodded curtly.

"So tell us what you got?" asked Samuel.

You gave them the details, of each and every murder and the odd thing being that each hex bag found in the vic's house were different. 

All this while you noticed Sam looking at you hungrily and in sinful manner , you felt blood rushing in your throat, you tried not to pay attention to him.

The older man smiled and left you and Sam alone while he worked a lead. You asked the waitress who was eyeing Sam, to bring the check. She handed you the check but Sam snatched it away from your hands and paid the bill.

"I can pay my own bills Winchester" you barked.

He avoided you, but he suddenly grabbed your arm and exited the diner.

"What the hell? Have you gone mad?" you said

He grabs you by the waist and kisses you roughly, he starts biting your lips while his hands grab your ass and pull you towards him. You break the kiss and push him away.

"Just what do think you are doing Sam" you ask panting after passionate kiss.

"I have been thinking of doing more than that ever since I saw you putting that pen between your teeth" replied Sam with a straight face.

You kick him in the jewels.  
"I have been thinking of doing more than that ever since I saw you gawking." you mimicked.

"Spunky, I like it, I will make you pay for that" he said smilingly.He left you alone after that.

You worked the case with Sam and Samuel, the hunt was annoying because of Sam, he kept grabbing your ass while no one watched, bit your ear and pushed himself over you pretending to stumble on a stone, but the witches involved were killed.

After the hunt, you went out for drinks with Sam and Samuel, after a while Samuel left you both, you thought of the perfect revenge.  
You got Sam all hot and heavy, took him to your motel room, blindfolded and tied him to the bed in pretense of some role play and then left him on the bed while you drove off to next town.


End file.
